Adrian Deserves Love, Too
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: Don't you all agree that Adrian deserves love too? He totally does. Which is why I'm doing this fic. Adrian finally gets a girl! But she's married with a kid. M for sexual content. AIxOC RHxDB LDxCO Some OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

**Dimitri was never awakened.**

**Queen Tatiana is alive.**

**This is 3 years after graduation and Dimitri and Rose, and Lissa and Christian are engaged.**

**Aqua is Dimitri and Christian's cousin, is a dhampir but has fangs and controls all 5 elements because she is 15% human and 85% Moroi. Also she has super speed and strength like a Strigoi, but she's not Strigoi.**

**There is one other of Aqua's kind in the world, a nonroyal girl named Hanna who is from Russia (like Aqua) and is the cousin of Eddie and Mia. She is in her 3rd year of college, where Lissa and Aqua were up for Queen, as Tatiana will be retiring soon, so they needed to put college aside for two seconds. Also, she goes with Jesse.**

**The Queen never passed the law about the 16 year old guardians.**

**Dimka and Roza have an open relationship.**

**Aqua is imprinted with her husband, Alex, who is her guardian of six years. (She is royal, even though she is a dhampir, and therefore has a guardian. Yes **_**a**_** guardian. She's still only an Ozera, though a valuable dhampir breed.)**

**Lissa and Rose are Aqua's best friends.**

**SPOILER! Lissa and Rose are still bonded.**

As I entered the church, I noticed only one person in the first pew, with short curly brown hair pulled back into a messy bun, hair falling foward to frame her round face. Her blue eyes were unfocused, staring blankly toward the marble sculpture of Jesus at the head of the church.

"Hey," I said, smiling as Aqua jumped and looked at me like she was about to incenerate me.

"Jesus Christmas, Adrian, if you do that _ever_ again, I will burn you alive."

"Sorry, sorry." I sat down next to her.

"Since when do you come to chuch?"

"Since I was born. You just never see me here." I narrowed my eyes at her. It was her birthday and the party had just ended. She was still in her super short, super sexy blue bubble dress and sapphire tiara, her purse sitting next to her. "What are _you_ doing here?" She shrugged.

"Thinking." She didn't sound happy, but not sad, either. Just monotone, uncharacteristic for her.

"What's there to think about? You have friends, family, a husband and a kid. You're in the running to become Queen."

"Exactly. So much stuff in my life, plus keeping up with everything, Rose and Dimitri, Lissa and Chris, both of which are getting married in the next few months, and _I'm _helping plan them both. Some other stuff that's better fit for me to discuss with a girl."

"I can act like a girl."

"Says the guy that has slept with every woman in Court, with the excetion of a couple dozen."

"Watch." I clared my throat. "Oh my gosh, girlfriend, do tell me what happened!" I made my voice high and gay-like. Aqua laughed.

"Okay, as long as you don't tell Alex. It might really hurt him." I nodded. "Slap swear." I slapped her, she slapped me, and we went on until both of us had hand-shaped red blotches on our faces.

"I miss the ankle swear," I said.

"Oh, shush."

"Okay, do tell me this problem that involves Alex." I edged foward. Her cheeks got really red, and it wasn't from the slap swear.

"Well, Alex has just been... slacking. Ya know what I mean?" I nodded, and now my cheeks were red, too. "I don't know if it's because of stress or if he just isn't in the mood anymore or if my body just isn't what it use to be or what." She sighed and ran a hand through the loose locks of hair in her face.

"It's definately not the last one," I blurted out.

"What was that?" she asked, an eyebrow cocked in my direction. I gulped and my cheeks got hotter.

"Um, uh, nothing."

"Did you just imply that I have a hot body?" She smirked.

"Maybe." She smiled wider and got on her knees so she was just a few inches shorter than me, the top of her head parallel to my eyes. She smiled up at me and kissed my cheek.

"Well, if it counts for anything, so do you." I smirked.

"I know I do." She sat back down, the air around us once again solemn. She leaned her head on my arm.

"But, seriously, I just feel like I'm missing something. Something important. Something that would make me happy, whole even."

"Any idea what it might be?"

"That's the thing. I think it might not be an it, but a who, ya know?" I nodded and she looked up at me, and my green eyes meeting her blue ones. I cupped her cheek in my hand and leant down slowly. She stayed still, like she was trying to tell me that I was in charge. The second our lips touched, the world exploded around us. The only two things that exsisted in the universe were me and her. Her hands went up to fist my hair, licking my bottom lip to ask for entrance. I opened my mouth and her sweet, wet tongue expored my mouth slowly and softly, like she was afraid she'd hurt me, but the lust was clear as day. In the next second, she was in my lap, staddling my hips while pushing me back against the back of the pew. I scooted foward, despite her pushing, and wrapped both of her legs around my waist. With her securly wrapped around me, I laid her down on the pew. Both of us had one leg on and one leg off the pew.

"Pretty unholy place to be in this position, isn't it?" she asked around my lips. I chuckled and nodded.

"What do you say about the attic?" I asked her.

"Sounds perfect." She was suddenly gone from under me, standing at the attic's entrance.

"No slacking, Ivashkov," she said, smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes at her and ran after her. She was looking around, shaking her head.

"Really? They had to take their old "tradition" to Court?" she said incredulously. "There are no restrictions about boy-girl interactions here." I looked around, seeing clean blankets, pillows, candles, matches, and other romantic junk. All the handiwork of Christian and Lissa.

"That's gross, but covenient."

"I'll say." I looked down at her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Where were we?"

"Wait here. Let me go call the girls, okay? So they won't worry about me being late to the slumberparty. I have a lot of people to tell, so this could take 10, 15 minutes tops." I nodded and let her go hesitantly. "Be back." She kissed my neck and trotted downstairs. I looked around and smiled, laying out the blankets and pillows, lighting candles, unbuttoning my shirt, and sitting down on the blanket. When she came back up, her eyes went wide and went from aquamarines to sapphires. She walked over wordlessly and sat in my lap, staddling my hips. Without a word and without hesitation, she pressed her lips softly to mine, fisting my hair in her hands. I kissed her back as she tilted my head back, her lips moving on to my neck. She was careful not to let her fangs touch my skin. I took the clip out of hair so her brown curls would flow freely around her delicate tanned shoulders. She slid her hands up my chest, parting ways to push my shirt off of my shoulders and down my arms.

"You're on the pill, right?" I asked, my voice breathy against her ear. She shivered. and nodded.

"Shut up and kiss me," she breathed, her accent no longer hidden and her voice deep annd lusty. It turned me on immensely. She suddenly stiffened and she started looking really guilty as tears formed in her eyes.

"I-I-I," she stuttered like she was trying to explain herself, and then she stopped, flinching like someone'd yelled at her. It was then that I realized Alex was yelling at her through the bond.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "Alex, it just _happened_. No he didn't harrass me! Jesus Christ, Alex, you're not even listening to me!" She shot off of me, stomping to the exit. When she openned it, Lissa and Rose were trying to run away.

"We were just, um," Lissa stuttered.

"Peeping?" Aqua suggested.

"See, you gotta go and make it sound all negative," Rose said.

"No, it's okay, I guess. You would have found out eventually." She put her head down. "Ohmigod shut the fuck up!" She continued out, yelling profanities out the door.

"I guess we better bring her her stuff," Rose said, walking down the steps and grabbing her stuff off of the pew.

"And call off the slumber party," Lissa added, taking out her cell phone.

"I think I just ruined everything for her."

"She's been acting weird lately, and the way she was before Alex interjected was the happiest she's been for the past week." They looked me up and down. "I'm not really surprised that you're who she ends up picking. You're both fun-loving, childlike, lovable. The perfect couple." Rose looked in the way the Aqua had went. "I hope she's okay."

"So do I."

"So, how long?"

"How long what?" It was only me and Rose now because Lissa was calling people to cancel the slumberparty.

"How long have you been in love with Aqua?"

"Since we met, actually. But I was 6 then. We've know each other since childhood when she would visit Court with her dad. I was in love with her then. And don't ask if I was ever actually in love with you. You can be in love with two people at the same time. But then you got engaged to Belikov. And Aqua is - or probably was - married."

"Okay, I'm lost. How long?"

"Since we were kids," I said shortly. She nodded.

"She probably has the same feelings. How did I not notice before? She's always so happy and giggly when she's around you. If someone metions your name, her head shoots up and there's a grin on her face. It was so obvious."

"What was so obvious?" Lissa asked, coming back over.

"Jeez, done already?" Rose asked.

"I talked to half of the guests and they each are going to tell one other person the news."

"Nice."

"So? What was so obvious?"

"Thats Aqua is in love with Adrian."

"Do explain."

"You know how she's always interested in gossip and news and covos about Adrian? And she's acts so giggly school girl-like when she's around him?" She waved her hands suggestively and realization flashed through Lissa's eyes.

"Wow. How did we miss it before?"

"I have no idea."

"Guys, I've known her way longer and I didn't even notice," I said.

"But you're a guy!" they said at the same time. I put my hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay." They turned to leave.

"I guess we'll see you. We'll call you if we hear anything."

"I'll do the same," I called as they waved and walked out. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I was in some deep shit.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour after returning to my suite, I got a knock on my door. I expected Rose or Lissa, maybe even Dimitri or Christian to beat the snot out of me. What I didn't expect was a sobbing Aqua. As soon as the door was open, she was hugging my waist and crying into my chest. Her hair was a mess. Her face was covered in tears and snot. There was a suit case in the hall.

"Can I move in for a little bit?" she asked, sniffling. I hugged her.

"Of course. As long as you want to." She squeezed me and I was starting to have trouble breathing.

"Aqua, honey, loosen your grip, please," I weezed.

"Sorry." I grabbed her head between my hands and made her look at me.

"What happened?"

"Me and Alex are getting a divorce," she said in a monotone. "We fought, and we're done." I hugged her again.

"I feel like this is my fault," I whispered.

"It's not," she said firmly, and, even in her current state, she sounded like a true Queen. "I loved you first, and I should have married you." I smiled.

"I loved you first, and I should have flirted with you first, instead of Rose."

"Yeah, how'd _that_ work out for you?"

"Not very well. My second love is getting married."

"You don't say." She laughed weakly.

"I say." I pulled back, sitting her down on the couch and taking in her stuff.

"Do you think Frankie'll still think of me as her mommy?" she asked as I sat next to her. The afternoon sunlight (it was 12pm in human time, 12am in vampire time) filled the room. I looked down at her, the light casting a depressing shadow over her face. I wiped her face.

"Of course. Nothing will never change the fact that you're her mother and she is your daughter."

"I guess." She leaned her head on my shoulder and I stroked her hair. Someone started banging on the door, and for a second I thought it was Alex, until I heard Lissa and Rose yell, "Let us in!" I got up, giving Aqua a kiss on the head before going to open the door for them. As soon as I opened the door, they were running to Aqua's side.

"It'll be okay," Rose soothed, hugging Aqua. They both had their arms around her, making a very tight vice that no normal person, Moroi, or dhampir could get out of. An Aqua, on the other hand... But she didn't want to get out their embrace.

"Everything will be fine," Lissa cooed, kissing her hair. I just stood aside to give them a moment.

"What did I ever do to deserve you guys?" Aqua asked, eyes shooting to me for a half second before going back to Lissa and Rose.

"None of this is your fault. You can't help who you fall in love with." Rose rolled her eyes. "Trust me." Aqua chuckled and kissed both of their cheeks.

"Yeah, you're living examples of that. You fell for my cousins, of all the knucklheads in the world."

"And you fell for Adrian Ivashkov," Rose retorted, eyes narrowed.

"Hey, I'm right here!" I exclaimed.

"I know right," she said. I rolled my eyes and scooted Rose over, sitting in the space I'd made.

"No need to be so petty," I said, an arm going around Aqua' waist. Her blue eyes went unfocused and she stopped moving and blinking all together. I panicked, shaking her and calling her name.

"She's in Alex's head."

"What?"

"Just because their marriage is broken doesn't mean the bond is." I sighed and watched her, waiting for her to snap back into it. When she did, she shot up, running to the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked, running after her. I caught her arm and spun her around. "What's going on?"

"Frankie's having an asthma attack. Alex panicked, that's why I got sucked into his head." She shook me off and was out the door and bolting down the hall in seconds. Rose, Lissa, and I ran after her, and we got to the suite in time to find her running out of the door carrying Frankie, who was weezing like there was an anvil on her chest.

"Breath, honey, breath," Aqua told her, trying to sound calm, but there was a panicky edge to her voice. We ran after them. There was no sign of Alex. Rose was ahead of us, me behind her, and Lissa behind me. Aqua, of course, was in the very front.

"Help!" Aqua yelled when we were in the medical clinic. "She's having an asthma attack!" Paramedics came running with a stretcher, and I laid her down on it. They wheeled her off and I tried to follow, but they told me to stay here.

"Is she okay?" I heard Alex asked from behind us. We turned and saw him just running through the door.

"They just took her back. They won't let me back. Where the hell were you? I thought you were right behind me? Where was her inhaler? Where were you? Were you even watching her?" Aqua just kept nailing him with questions, stepping foward with each one.

"I was getting Frankie's stuff, her inhaler was on a shelf, I was calling for divorce papers"- Aqua flinched -"and no I couldn't watch her, she was in her room."

"Why was the inhaler up on the shelf when I put it in her room? You couldn't have brought her into the living room to do whatever she was doing?"

"She was watching TV."

"You could have brought her into the living room and told her to keep quiet. She's four. She knows how to do that," Aqua said, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Okay, I messed up. We all do. _You_ of all people should know that!" I stepped foward, pulling Aqua back.

"Calm down before you do something stupid," I said, stroking her hair. She took deep calming breaths and started to relax one tense muscle at a time. At that moment I wanted to start screaming at Alex for everything that'd happened today. But I didn't. I wanted to, but I didn't. There were way more important matters to attend to. Dimitri and Christian burst through the door a minute later.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Dimitri asked us.

"She's in the back. She had an asthma attack and they won't let me back," Aqua said, a tear rolling down her cheek. They hugged her and told her everything would be okay. We all went to sit in the waiting room, Aqua in my lap, Rose and Lissa on either side of us, Dimitri and Christian next to them, and Alex next to Christian. You could tell we were all nervous. My leg was shaking, as well as Chris and Dimitri's, Aqua was biting her nails and fidling with the fabric of her dress - she still hadn't changed out of it - Lissa and Rose were looking around the room aimlessly, their eyes connecting every few seconds, and Alex was shaking his leg and running his hands through his hair obsessively.

"Francheska Montego?" the nurse called. We all shot up. "Parents first." Alex and Aqua looked at each other breifly and then walked up to the nurse.

"How is she?" Aqua asked.

"She's stable, but we want to keep her over night for observation." They both let out huge breaths at the news.

"Can we go see her?"

"Of course. She's in room 25." Aqua let out a wry laugh.

"That's how old I turned today."

"Congratulations, Princess."

"Don't- Thanks." They headed back and we all had to sit there and wait ten minutes before we were let back.

"You are all here for Fancheska?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Dimitri said.

"You all can go back now. Don't put her under too much stress." We stood up and went back, Rose and Lissa clutching Dimitri and Christian's hands. When we entered the room, she was sitting upright in the hospital bed, her brown hair ruffled and curly.

"Stop fighting!" she exclaimed, looking back and forth from Aqua to Alex.

"Are we interupting something?" I asked. All three heads shot to us at the door.

"Um, no," Aqua said, giving a forced smile.

"Okay," I said, eyeing her before going to her side.

"Do you love mommy?" Frankie asked, blue eyes on me. I blushed and hesitated.

"Yes, I do," I said finally.

"Do you love Adrian?" This was pointed toward Aqua.

"Yes," she said.

"But you love daddy, too?" she asked. Aqua looked at me and I nodded, knowing her answer.

"Yes, I do," she said, eyes down.

"Do you love mommy?" She was looking at Alex.

"Yes," he said. "But she loves Adrian more. I suppose as long as she's happy, I'm happy." He smiled at Aqua, a friendly smile and nothing more.

"Truce?" Aqua asked, reaching a hand out.

"Truce." They shook hands, both smiling. Frankie smiled.

"Don't mind us," Christian said. Frankie laughed and stretched her arms out to hug Chris, Dimitri, Rose, and Lissa.

"How're you?" Rose asked, planting a kiss on her temple.

"Cool. Light-headed, but cool," she said. We laughed.

"How's your boyfriend?" Lissa asked, putting her her chin in her handslike she was looking for some serious gossip.

"We're having some problems," she said with a sigh, like it was really putting stress on her. "He's been ignoring me lately. Where did I ever go wrong?"

"I'm sure he's just preoccupied," Rose said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I guess," she sighed. I laughed and pinched her cheek.

"He still likes you. Who couldn't with your cuteness?" She laughed and swatted my hand away.

"Shush."

"Make me," I challenged. She smirked and pinched my cheek, but much harder than I had, to the point where it actually hurt.

"Okay, I'll be quiet." She stuck her tongue out at me, which I returned. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, kids, stop before I put you both in the corner," Aqua said.

"He started it," Frankie proclaimed, pointing at me.

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Can we just agree that you both started it and move on with our lives?" Rose asked, shaking her head and laughing.

"Agreed." Chris ruffled Frankie's hair.

"I'm happy you're okay, kido," he said, kissing her forehead. She hugged his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Chrissy." He groaned and shook his head.

"Don't call me- You're welcome."

"Hey, guys," I heard Tasha's voice at the door. **(A/N She's not homicidal! Yay!)** "How're you?" She hugged Frankie.

"Good. I've been better, but good."

"That's good." She looked at Aqua and me, my arms around her waist from behind. "Am I missing something?"

"Alex and Aqua are getting a divorce." They averted their eyes. "Adrian and Aqua are together." Tasha smiled.

"I had a feeling you'd get together eventually," she said.

"You what?" everyone exclaimed.

"Please. I've known they loved each other since they were both little. It was so obvious." Alex laughed awkwardly.

"If we're being honest, I've known since we bonded."

"Speaking of the bond..." Aqua said awkwardly. "Its' going to be pretty awkward knowing _everything_ each other is thinking." She raised her eyebrows suggestively and Alex's cheeks turned bright red.

"Very."

"There's only one way to end a bond. And that's not really a good way." Aqua 's face went deathly pale. The only way known was for one bondee to die and come back without the help of a Spirit user.

"Well, I've actually been thinking..." She was meek about expressing what she was thinking.

"And?"

"_And_," she looked around, "I think that if one of us dies, and then becomes bonded with someone else, it'd be more... I don't know, there'd be a greater chance of success."

"That's actually a pretty good theory. It might just work."

"But who would Alex bond to? Lissa can't, because she's already bonded to Rose," I said, remembering how insane Avery'd been. "And bonding with me'd be just as awkward. And it'd be the same with Hanna, because of Jesse." Aqua looked at me.

"That's the thing. Alex isn't the one dying. I am." This caused a huge arguement between everyone.

"No way. Not a chance," I said.

"I agree, we don't know if this will work or not," Alex agreed.

"But it's the only way to get rid of the bond," Rose argued. "At least, it's more full-proof than the other way."

"I think it could work, when you look at what we know about bonding," Lissa interjected. "If dying and coming back without Spirit breaks a bond, and dying and coming back with Spirit bonds someone, then shouldn't a bonded person dying and coming back by another Spirit user other than their bondee break the original bond and then form a new one?"

"But it's too risky. I can't risk her life like that."

"I think she should do it," Frankie said. She'd been quiet since the coversation started. "I mean, it sounds logical." I still baffles me to this day how smart that girl is.

"See? Even the 4-year-old agrees," Aqua said, then grimacing when she realized how bad that sounded. "Never mind that."

"You're not doing it, end of disgussion," I said.

"And since when do you dictate what I do?" she snapped, eyes narrowed at me.

"I'm not trying to dictate what you do, I just don't want to lose you when I just got you." She frowned and shifted weight.

"Oh."

"And you know my healing isn't perfect," I added. "There's a chance I might not be able to save you."

"Try. Please? Just... try. I'm begging." I sighed.

"Okay. But not yet. Not until my healing is somewhere near perfect." She grinned and hugged me.

"I promise nothing will go wrong," she whispered.

"You better be right."

"Oh, I know I'm right." She smirked.

"Can we please get away from this subject of conversation?" Tasha, who'd been very quiet, asked.

"No problem."

"So, what about them Patriots?"

**Hey guys! How're you? This was just kind of a filler chapter, showing how Aqua and Alex become just friends and how they're going to solve the bond problem.**

**Adrian: (slurred) Hey, Ash. How's it (burp) goin'?**

**Me: Adrian, you're drunk.**

**Adrian: Hells yeah!**

**Aqua: Sorry, he got out off the house.**

**Me: Yeah, I see that. Here. (Gives Aqua pain meds) He'll need these tomorrow morning.**

**Aqua: (groaning) I know.**

**Adrian: (slurred) I want some peanut butter!**

**Aqua: You can have peanut butter when we get home.**

**Adrian: Peanut butter? Who ever said anything about peanut butter?**

**Aqua: The magical banana said you want some.**

**Adrian: Then it must be true! Let's go get some peanut butterrrrrrrrr! (Runs/stumbles home)**

**Aqua: Again, I'm sorry about him.**

**Me: It's cool. Just keep him occupied with that peanut butter. (winks)**

**Aqua: (blushes) Will do.**


End file.
